warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nexusian
Alpha? Everyone of them? No way Jose! I can except that they are all powerful Psykers, but Alphas are the kind of guys that can destroy Titans on their own. For an entire race to be Alpha level is ludicrous. Even the Eldar aren't that good. Supahbadmarine 16:04, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Their crossbreeds. And there only a few million of them. Maybe Beta would sound better I suppose? Vivaporius 16:14, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I would avoid the Assignment altogether. I would simply stress that as a race they have serious Psychic potential. After all when an entire race has a minimum Psychic level in the upper range it tends to be overpowered. Supahbadmarine 16:18, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hm, I see your point. I get on it right now. Vivaporius 16:22, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I like your rewrite. I feel that you did a good job of highlighting their Psychic power without overstating. Supahbadmarine 16:28, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I'm trying to avoid the overusage of peacock words. Vivaporius 16:32, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I have a few questions. First of all how do they deal with adolescents? If you are born with a high level of power then there is a lot of potential for an immature mind abusing power, or accidents that could occur as a result of not having full control. The second question I have is how do they deal with Chaos. I understand that the Xai'athi are protected by their gods, but with so many high level Psykers in one place I have difficulty believing that Chaos would not have some roots with this race. Furthermore when yoiu have so many High level Psykers in one place you tend to attract the bigger Daemons, like Daemon Princes and Greater Daemons. Supahbadmarine 16:37, September 26, 2011 (UTC) The answer to your first question. Like with most of the Xai'athi species, after Nassor Kurenga's creation of the mind transferring process (check out the Iconian article), the Xai'athi developed their own ways of using the new technology. The Nexusians, though at first opposed to it's usage, saw the benifits of using it. The Nexusians pass on their knowledge to younger Nexusians, who are trained by a mentor known as a Oide, who is responsible for helping the Nexusian learn how to control and use their powers, and with the assistence of the knowledge passed down to them, have greater control of their powers than their ancestors. The Nexusians have an enormous number of laws regarding the use of psychic powers, a number which caused dissention, ans the scism which led to the creation of the Draconians. The second question now. Like all Xai'athi breeds, the Nexusians have gods of their own, related to their gaian-based religion. They know of the Ruinous Powers, and have taken up the responsibility of protecting the Xai'athi aganist them. Nexusians are capable of fighting Greater Daemons, as is their trademark for being the most powerful Xai'athi pyskers in existence. They use their powers to ward of the daemonic incursions into Xai'athi space, fending off those daemons their gods let into realspace, moreso as a way of keeping them on their toes, and making sure they never fall into the same false sence of security as the Eldar did. Finally, you last question. The Nexusians, though they reside in a certain area of the galaxy, typically move around in search of daemons to vanquish, as the Nexusians uphold freedom and independence as the pinnicle of their civilization. They want each other to travel in learn more about the galaxy, and do so in the hopes that they'll come across a world which has a daemonic device or creature that they can remove, making the galaxy a safer place for mortals. They see themselves as the bulwark aganist daemonic invasion of realspace, as there is no other. They have entire planets devoted to the creation of wards, tailmans, runes, and other mystical paraphernalia. Hope this answers your questions. Vivaporius 16:55, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Picture kinda NSFW, suggest you change it. Imposter101 16:55, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I see no danger here. All the goodies are covered, and there's a strong armor-to-skin ratio. Now my Awali picture has to be changed. I just find a good one for it, except parhaps one. I'll right back. Vivaporius 16:57, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, of coarse. Imposter101 17:00, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't sound like a "yeah". You sure? Vivaporius 17:02, September 26, 2011 (UTC) No and the super psychic thing probably would have led to most of the race being corrupted by Chaos, attacked by Chaos and many things ending in by Chaos. Imposter101 17:04, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Probably. But That's why I created them. Their a reminder to the Xai'athi just how useful the Warp can be, and just how dangerous it is to them. The Nexusians are responsible for keeping the Federation free of daemons. Vivaporius 17:10, September 26, 2011 (UTC) And besides, Chaos can only corrupt those who let it. Chaos can offer the Nexusians nothing. They don't want power, they don't want riches, and they don't want immortality because they already have them. Chaos can do a lot of things, but like with all of the pawns of Chaos, they have to be corrupted first. Even the Draconians have their limits. I've read the Daemons Codex. A Greater Daemon of Slaanesh had trick a young Eldar girl (who was rather evil on the inside), to let him in her home, just so he could snatch the key her father used to lock the runes on their craftworld's Webway gate. Chaos on only get to those who let them. Vivaporius 17:18, September 26, 2011 (UTC) That is not true. Daemonic possession for one is something that can happen regardless of a persons wishes. Furthermore it is not like a person just gets offered Chaos on a platter and can either take it or leave it. Often the corruption by Chaos is incredibly subtle. A person can be under the influence of Chaos and not even realize it. Also the main thing about Chaos is that it feeds off of and takes advantage of the flaws in a persons character. Good as they are, I seriously doubt that every one of them is flawless. As for the Eldar she was not corrupted. The Keeper of Secrets disguised itself as a handsome Eldar male, and enchanted her with its charms. Supahbadmarine 17:27, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I know about the Eldar girl. It was the darkness in her heart that attracted him the her. Anyhow, the more you know (in this case me). The Nexusians are indeed not perfect, but they know the signs of Chaos, and that why they defend the Xai'athi (better them than the Vashti). That's why the Draconians exist. They value power over others, instead of the Nexusians co-existence with them. BTW, the whole deal with Chaos should be common fact. Horus was not so much forced into their arms, as it was more he let his guard down and they just grabbed him. A little like that. Vivaporius 17:31, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but that is my point. Chaos can get to just about anyone. Also just because you recognize the signs of Chaos corruption does not mean that you always see it coming. Like I said Chaos can be subtle. Magnus was under the influence of Tzeentch for years without knowing it. The Emperor knew of Chaos, but did not know that Magnus was under its influence. I am afraid that there is no sure-fire way to police Chaos because it is part of the nature of every creature with a soul. Supahbadmarine 17:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC) The Grey Knights? Vivaporius 18:40, September 26, 2011 (UTC) If you are talking about policing Chaos with the Grey Knights, then I have to point out that they cannot stop its spread. They are there to destroy Chaos whenever it manifests. If you are pointing to them as an example of a force that cannot be corrupted, then I must point out that they are Psycho-conditioned to the point where even other dedicated Marines blanch. They are stripped of any emotion that might feed Chaos, embued and indoctrinated with faith toward the Emperor to an extreme extent, and basically turned into living weapons in the fight against the Daemonic. Supahbadmarine 19:02, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Touche. Seeing as how I have yet to finish working on the Nexusians, I'll give you an example of what I was working towards. The Nexusians know of Chaos' wiles, and know what it feeds on. The Nexusians are, despite their outwardly friendly demeanor, keep their emotions bottled up, and attempt to prevent connections from forming with others. Only when they find someone who is worthy of their love (something which Nexusians try to keep strapped down), will they show it. Emotion is considered a hadicap in many ways, but an asset in few. This is just off the top of my head. I haven't really fleshed out their society yet, and would like to know what I should add to. Vivaporius 19:22, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Not a horrible idea. I think you should start out with the Nexusians having an agency devoted to countering Chaos within their own ranks. It cant be helped that Chaos will occasionally take root, and when a Nexusian does on the rare ocassion get corrupted by Chaos it would be a serious problem as their strong connection to the Warp would make it easy for one Nexusian to corrupt others and summon Daemonic allies. Supahbadmarine 19:46, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll get to work on it. Vivaporius 20:07, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Supah is right, having an organisition to police their own is a good idea. That is what the Witchunters are tasked with, tackiling the proverbial "Threat Within" as people just can't be trusted to avoid the tempations of Chaos, whether they know about the Ruinous Powers or not. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 21:53, September 26, 2011 (UTC) True. Actually knowledge of Chaos is considered dangerous. Your average Imperial citezen, Guardsmen or Adept does not know about Chaos until they encounter it, and sometimes not even then. I imagine that Imperial commanders simply refer to Chaos aligned forces as Heretics in front of their subordinates. Supahbadmarine 22:01, September 26, 2011 (UTC) The makes sense. Likewise, the average Xai'athi citizen has absolutely no idea what Chaos is, mostly because they have so protection from it. Heretics, witches, and all that nasty stuff, is considered myth, and usually not taken seriously. Even psykers within the Xai'athi species scratch their head when presented with a question pertaining to it. The Nexusians on the other hand, know all to well what Chaos is and what it can do. I shall being working on the agency, and see how I can wrap it into the Nexusians' story. Vivaporius 22:29, September 26, 2011 (UTC) It not breaking canon, as the Nexusian's gain their immortality from the Warp. If that connection is severed, say by having a Vashti in close proximity to a Nexusian, and that connection isn't re-established, then the Nexusian will begin to age, and if the connection is severed for some time, then the Nexusian will die. The mind transfering part is completely okay, as there is no established fluff about it (as far as I know), and considering the track of RL technology, it is completely feasible. Plus, saying that because the Eldar haven't done it means no one else can, isn't a valid excuse (don't worry, I know you said anything about it yet). And as far as immortality goes, how is it a bad thing that the entire race is immortal. It's no different than saying an entire species is psychic, or an entire species is made out of necrodermis. The Eldar are immortal, and their completely psychic. Just like the Eldar, the Nexusians are rather small (only 100 million of them), and everyone else outnumbers them (the Awali alone number in the tens of trillions). They do not have the extensive knowledge of the Warp like the Eldar, but they did manage to find a way to have it sustain their lifeforce. There's nothing that makes this NCF. At least, not that I know of. Oh yeah, how did you make that spiffy little sig there? Vivaporius 20:28, September 30, 2011 (UTC) That is great and all, but the Daemon doesn't have to corrupt them. It can simply take over. Supahbadmarine 03:11, October 1, 2011 (UTC) That's the issue. They can't. The Nexusian's will is too strong (trait inherited from the parents). That's why the daemons are stuck with them. The Nexusian can't just force them out, so they have to accept living with a daemon in their minds. It helps them appriate why they must defend the galaxy from Chaos, so that other species don't have to endure what they must everyday of their lives. Vivaporius 03:14, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry Viva, but any race with a soul is corruptable by Chaos. That is just how it is. Furthermore there are Daemons that would be too powerful for a Xai'athi, even with all of their defences. Supahbadmarine 03:17, October 1, 2011 (UTC) This is simply the Nexusians' issue. Their power exceed the Xai'athi's as a species. Their immortality is more of a curse than a blessing. Vivaporius 03:24, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Viva, but you are talking about a resistance to Chaos that is similar, or even surpasses that of the Grey Knights for an entire race. Furthermore it is not possible for a Daemon to be harbored within a mortal body and not have them under their control. Daemons do not become loyal to those they possess. Those that bind a Daemon to a vessel may control a Daemon, but it is always against their will. Finally there are Daemons that are beyond the ability of a race to resist. I know this because there is a Great Unclean One that supposedly dueled the Emperor to a stalemate, and a Bloodthirster named Ka'banda that pummeled Sanguinius. As much as the Nexusians may know about the Warp, Daemons know more since they are creatures of the Warp themselves. This is a canon issue. Supahbadmarine 03:57, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I'll do some research in their codex. Vivaporius 04:06, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Sanguinius also broke said Bloodthirster's back over his knee so yeah... What I was thinking was maybe you could have the Nexusians and the Grey Knights interact in some way? I have a feeling they would get along well, and you could make it canon because the Grey Knights seem to like to make friends with species the rest of the Imperium would find obscene. Interdictor 09:40, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I love the Grey Knights. And the Nexusians hate Chaos too. I'm confident that they could work together. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 14:29, December 18, 2011 (UTC)